forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elminster's effulgent epuration
| type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Abjuration | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Elminster's effulgent epuration was an arcane abjuration spell that created a number of floating spheres that protected an individual from targeted hostile magic. Effects This spell had a few distinct variations, but all versions produced intangible spheres that floated about the caster or another creature as chosen by the caster, and did not require concentration to maintain. The number of spheres produced was equal to the caster's level. The spheres were about the size of the caster's head, typically 6 in (15 cm) in diameter, and transparent with a silvery hue. They were insubstantial and could not be physically attacked, although one version of the epuration had spheres that could not pass through solid objects or magical forces such as forcecage, while other versions were completely unaffected by physical barriers or magical walls. The spheres could be moved by the mental direction of the caster up to the range of the spell, which varied widely between versions—anywhere from a maximum of 60 ft (18 m) to a minimum of 180 ft (55 m) — either independently or as a group, depending on the version. Once out of range, the spheres hovered in place until they absorbed a spell, or until the spell expired. Whenever an offensive spell or spell-like ability targeted the creature being protected by the epuration, one sphere would disappear, taking the spell's energy with it. However, one version of epuration expended a sphere for every level of the spell or effect that was absorbed. Spell effects that covered an area (such as a fireball) that included a silver sphere were also absorbed, but spells that were already in effect (such as darkness, 15' radius) when a sphere entered the area were not negated. Most abjuration spells and spells that did not target or immediately harm the caster, such as walls, prismatic sphere, or the various Bigby's hand spells, were not affected by the epuration. One version allowed the subject of the spell to choose which effects to negate, but this required some amount of concentration. For some versions of this spell, a sufficiently powerful dispel magic or an antimagic field could cancel the epuration, but other versions claimed that only spells and spell-like effects from god-like beings could overcome the protection of the spheres. Components This spell required only verbal and somatic components to cast. History A spell very similar to Elminster's effulgent epuration was known to the sun elves of the ancient realm of Siluvanede, between and . They used it in the creation of the golden orbs of Siluvanede. This spell was found in a book that was known as "Elminster's traveling spellbook" although the Old Sage was not known to have claimed responsibility for the book or its peculiar habits. Elminster's effulgent epuration was later published in "Volo's Guide to All Things Magical" and became generally known to the magical community although it was rare to find it. Appendix See Also * Spelltrap Further Reading * References Category:Abjuration spells Category:Elminster's spells